The voice of a song bird
by Choconight122204
Summary: Izuki has had enough. He is tired of everyone putting him down, constantly and not even knowing it is hurting him. After on last push from his supposed best friend he's had enough. Now everyone will pay the price and wish to hear the little birds voice once more. WARNING: OC's maybe. WARNING: lots of out of characterness.
1. Chapter 1

Izuki has had enough. He is tired of everyone putting him down, constantly and not even knowing it is hurting him. After on last push from his supposed best friend he's had enough. Now everyone will pay the price and wish to hear the little birds voice once more. WARNING: OC's maybe. WARNING: lots of out of characterness.

—

Izuki stared at his rippled reflection in the water. His quiet tears unheard from his parents and younger sister. 'Maybe I should-' His eyes widened at the unfinished thought. 'No Shun! don't think like that. He's just kidding…I think.' His mind wandered to what happened just a few hours before hand.

Hyuga was already mad at Kagami for being a hot head, so it probably wasn't the best time to b making puns. "Bakagami! You know you shouldn't have eaten that much meat! Now you have to do double the amount of training!" Hyuga yelled at Kagami. "All that beef must have been from a female cow," Izuki said tossing a ball to Mitobe. "Because that was a giant MissSteak." everyone groaned. "I'm not in the mood for puns Izuki." Hyuga said before turning to Koganei. "Captain sure is salty today. I would make a sodium joke, but Na." Izuki said turning to Kuroko and Kagami. "That was awful senpai." Kuroko said blatantly. "Yeah senpai. Can't you just shut up for once?" Asked Kagami. Issue felt his heart clench, but all he did was smile and turn to Hyuga. "I thought I told you to shut up?" Hyuga growled. "Fine. God Junpei. It's like you have never been happy," A thought came into Izuki mind. "Its kid you've never heard the term 'Junpei for joy." That seemed to get Hyuga because he threw down the ball he was holding and got into Izukis face. "Just shut up already! Why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself? Now thirty laps!" Hyuga shouted. Izuki smirked and saluted. "Okay captain!" He said running to the door. Koganei tapped on Hyugas shoulder with Mitobe. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh Hyuga?" He asked. Hyuga shook his head. "It's Izuki. He knows that I don't mean it." But unknown to him Izuki was outside the gym door with tears falling freely down his face.

Izuki turned back to his reflection in the water. Tears started to fall freely down his face. 'Kill yourself' was the only thing going through his mind. His hand unconsciously moved towards the drawer next to him and pulled out something shiny. Izuki looked at the shiny pair of scissors. 'This is Aya's.' he thought to himself. He moved the scissors towards his neck. He gasped and through the scissors into the water filled sink. 'What am I doing? I'm not suicidal.' His eyes flicked over to the pair of scissors in the water. 'Why don't you do a favor and kill yourself?' The image of Hyuga his best friend saying that. Izuki reached for the scissors and brought it to his neck. 'It will only hurt for a second. Besides no one would care.' He thought, before he opened the scissors and cut his neck.

—

AN: welp okay. This is my second fanfic and most likely a multi chapter. Reviews are welcomed.

I litteraly listened to the whole Hetalia playlist on my computer while typing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys

Anyways Thankyou for reviewing Guest

and I'm very glad you liked it so far.

Don't worry I'm not going to kill Izuki...well atleast not yet.

Again reviews are mush appreciated and my updating schedule is non-existing

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Aya was having a perfect day. She got a great grade in her worst subject. She finished all her homework, and was able to come home early.

As she walked up the driveway she noticed that her fathers car was pulled up in the drive way. 'Strange dad always parks the car inside.' Aya thought, but she didn't think anything of it and countinued up the drive way.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she walked theough the door. It was to quiet and tense. She walked through the kitchen todind her father on his phone looking dishelveled and distraught. "Dad whats going on?" Her father looked at her with tired and worried eyes. He pointed towards the staircase. Aya walked towards the stairs and jumped when she saw her little sister sitting there, holding Izuki stuffed eagle he played with when he was a kid. "Mai whays going on? Why do you have Shun's toy?" She queered at her younger sister. Mai hugged the bird tighter. "Nissan is..." She trailed off looking at the top of the stairs. Aya didn't need to hear anymore. She ran past her sister and up the stairs. As she neared the bathroom door she felt her stomach flip and her blood run cold. There was a coppery smell in the air. She pushed the door opened and gasped. Her mother sobbing over what it seemed like an unconcious Izuki. Her brothers pale form mixed in with the red that was pooling underneath him. "Aya..." Her mither chocked out bringing her back to reality. She kneeled down next to her younger brothers limp form. There was a sizeable gash in his neck and blood dripping from his mouth. "Mom what happened?" Was all that she could choke out. "I don't know," Her mother responded. "He was acting weird when we got home and he went straight upstairs. Your father called him down for dinner, but he didn't come down. I went to get him and..." She broke out in another sob. Aya looked at her little brother again. He looked calm, but also in pain. "Shun..." She whispered. Her eyes trailed down his neck and his chest and thats when she saw it. Her silver scissors used for sewing, in her brothers hand. The tips were covered in blood. His blood. Her eyes widened as she relized what happened. Her brother. The one who was either calm or smiling, who never actually talked about how he felt. Just tried to kill himself.

—-—-

AN: Welp that was more morbrid anyways I'm probably gonna update again sometime this week.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola people

Thanks for liking the chapter Jane. Here are your answers to the questions.

Izuki does have two sisters. Aya is his older one. Izukis father was calling an ambulance, or the hospital. Not really sure which one you call in that type of situation. As for the car I'll try to explain in this chapter. Now for Hyugga. Don't worry I'll make sure to add some stuff for him. The angst has just gotten started.

Anyways thank you for reviewing and reviews are vey much appreciated seeing as they give me ideas for the next chapter.

Hope you like!

—

Hyuuga looked at the empty seat behind him. 'Where is Izuki?' He thought. 'He never misses school.' He peered around the classroom. Most students were talking to their friends or haven't even got to school yet, but Izuki always walks with Hyuuga to school. Hyuuga sighed and turned to the front of the class. 'Well if he isn't coming he must be coming to practice. He never misses a practice.' Hyuuga thought as the teacher walked into the room and everyone took their seat.

Hyuuga stared at the clock in the gym. 'It is already thirty minutes since practice started. Where could Izuki be?' He thought catching a ball Koganei passed to him. Riko was most likely thinking the same thing to. "Hey where is Izuki?!" She yelled at the second years. "He wasn't at school today coach!" Tsuchida yelled passing a ball to Mitobe. "Well he better be here for the game on Saturday." She muttered looking at her clipboard. 'Why do I have a feeling he won't.' Hyuuga thought.

"Okay everyone water break!" Riko yelled. Her phone started ringing and left Hyuuga in charge as she went into the hallway to answer it. Hyuuga was drinking his water when he felt a tap on his arm. He turned around and saw nothing. He turned around again and saw cork standing right in front of him. "Gah! Kuroko what the heck!?" He screamed. "Sorry senpai," Kuroko said not looking sorry at all. "Do you think Izuki senpai didn't come because of what happened yesterday at practice?" Hyuuga thought about the question and shook his head. "I've known Izuki for a long time Kuroko. He doesn't let thing like that get to him. Besides he's most likely sick. When we were younger he was always getting sick." He replied. Kuroko nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. Seirin heard the door to the hallway slam shut. Riko looked worried and pale. Her phone on her hand was still on. "Riko what's wrong?"Kiyoshi asked coach. Riko swallowed. "That was my dad," She said softly. "Izuki he's…." 'Oh God.' Hyuuga thought. 'Please no.' He silently prayed. "Izuki…. he's in the hospital."

Hyuuga couldn't remember anything from there. All he could remember seeing was Seririn and himself boarding the first tram to the hospital. As soon as they walked into the hospital Hyuuga already hated it. It was always sad. The white everything, the phony smiles on the nurses faces, and at the fact it reeked of death. "Izuki Shun. Riko said to the recptionist at the desk. The woman looked at the computer. "Oh yes Mr. Izuki is in room 1023. He is most likely still under anesthetic from his surgery from earlier." The air around Seirin became darker that before. Riko quietly thanked the receptionist and walked quickly to room the woman said.

As they got to the room they saw Takao laying his head on the shoulder of a green haired teenager. "Takao kun, Midorima kun. What are you two doing here?" Kuroko asked to the duo. Takao lifted his head from Midorima's shoulder. "Making sure Shun is alright. why didn't you guys get here sooner I've been here since 9 am?" He said. "We didn't know hew was here." Hyuuga explained. Takao was about to say some thing else when the the doctor came out of Shun's room. He smiled when he saw the crowd of people. "Are any of you Mr. Shuns family members?" He asked at the group. "I am." Aya said. Hyuuga jumped. He didn't even see Izuki's sister. "Oh yes. Well as you know Shun has a long gash on his neck that needed surgery. The scissors missed all major arteries and veins, but he did lose a lot of blood and the surgery was really hard." The doctor said. Hyuuga felt his heart drop with each word the doctor said. 'Gash on his neck?' He thought. Kiyoshis voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Um if I may," Kiyoshi interrupted. "How did he get this gash on his neck?" Hyuuga saw the rest of Seirin wince as Kiyoshi said it. The doctor smiled sadly. Hyuuga saw Izukis sister cover her face, and Takao burry his face in Midorima shoulder. "You must be Shun's friend if I'm correct," He said. I nodded as well as everyone else. "Well you see the gash came from a pair of scissors." "Um, why did a pair of scissor get into his neck anyways?" Furihata asked. The doctors smile became solemn. "Well since you're his friends I should tell you since will just hear it at some point or later." The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid your friend, tried to commit suicide."

Hyuuga felt something break. 'Why would he do something like that he thought. But then he remembered. 'Why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself.' Those words flew through his head over and over again. The doctor was about about to say something else when a frantic beeping sound came out of Izuki's room.

—

AN: Gah I have a feeling this was my most horrible chapter yet. But it was the longest I think. It's so hard to figure out how t

o post these chapters. I might update this sooner or Sunday. Reviews are very mush appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour people!

Thank you for reviewing Mercedes and Jane

I'll try to go more in depth in this one and maybe explain Takao. Thanks for liking the chapter too. Don't worry I don't have writers block. At least I don't have it yet.

Wow. 103 views and 2 followers. YYYYAAAAAYYYY!

Anyways enjoy the chapter and review if you like.

—

All he could see is black. It really was starting to bug Izuki. 'Why am I here?' He thought into the blackness. Izuki peered into the darkness trying to see a different color besides…well dark. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' He thought closing his eyes. 'Am I dead?' He thought jokingly, but then he stopped and it hit him. All the memories for the last day came flying back. 'I tried to kill myself.' He thought calmly. He remembered everything his teammates said, and Takao. 'Oh God. I forgot to tell Takao that I wasn't coming with him to the game.' He thought frantically. He and the hawk eyed point guard of Shutoku were actually good friends. They hung out together when their teams weren't playing games. Izuki stared at the darkness and listened. He heard a beeping. It wasn't particularly loud, but not quiet. All Izuki knew was that it is annoying. Izuki was moving his arms to his head, but he couldn't. 'What the.' He thought. He peered around darkness. The inky blackness was turning into a stormy grey, than a pale gray and then finally white. Izuki winced. By now he was used to the dark blackness this white was painful. The beeping was getting louder, and louder. Until finally he couldn't hear it anymore, and it all faded to black.

The first thing Izuki noticed when he finally opened his half lidded eyes was that it was very white. And that he was laying down. He looked around not moving his head. He was in a white room with weird machines hooked up to him. When he tried to sit up a white hot pain flew through his chest into his head, the worst was when he tried to move his neck. 'Gah.' He tried to say but no noise came out. Izuki stopped moving and stared at the ceiling. 'Why can't I say anything?' He thought. He tried to say his name, but all he got was a fiery painful feeling in his neck. He gasped silently. From pain and shock. He tried to say his name over and over again, but all he got was the same reaction. Pain. 'Why can't I say anything? What's wrong with my voice?' He thought frantically. He was so deep in his thought he didn't even notice the beeping becoming frantically louder and faster. He was about to try to scream when he felt a firm hand pressing down on his chest. Izuki looked up and saw a man in a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck smiling faintly. "It's okay. Calm down. You don't want to tear you stitches do you?" The man said. 'Stitches?' Izuki thought bringing his hand to his neck and immediately feeling bandages. He looked back up to the doctor who had a stethoscope in his hand. The doctor brought the stethoscope to Izuki's chest, and brought it away silently. "I'm doctor Kyoko. You're at Tokyo meical." Izuki nodded taking it all in. "Can you open you mouth for a second?" Doctor Kyoko asked. Izuki opened his mouth and the doctor took a tongue depressor and looked inside. After a few silent minutes. The doctor asked another thing. "Do you think you can try to say your name?" Izuki tried to say his name like before, but nothing. The doctor sighed, and smiled sadly. "Would you like to see your family?" He asked. Izuki nodded slowly. Mr. Kyoto smiled and went out the white door. Izuki turned his head to look out the window.

When the door opened again his family came out with the doctor. As soon as his mother saw him she hugged him and broke down. "Don't you ever do anything like that again." She said in between sobs. Izuki nodded and hugged her back, feeling bad that he made her so upset. His older sister hugged him the hardest. "Shun… why?" She asked quietly. Izuki tensed up. She pulled away and looked him straight in his eyes. "Shun I need to know. Why did you try to kill yourself?" She asked calmly. Izuki didn't say anything, more like he couldn't. The doctor cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "I think Mr. Shun would like to talk to his friends to. That one kid has been here for almost ten hours." He said with a small smile. His father nodded and after the last few hugs and goodbyes they left. Leaving Izuki alone. Looking out the window.

—-

AN: Told you I'd update early. This one was Izuki centered.

I don't think this was angsty enough. I'll Just have to make the next one so angsty. Reviews are very much appreciated. And hope you like the chapter!


	5. Not an update

Hello Guys,

This is not an update.

I can't update on Sunday because I have a volleyball tournament, but I do have a little bit of time today before my volleyball game, so I can reply to your reviews.

For Mercedes1312. I'm sorry. I forgot he was Shutoku's point guard. I think I fixed that I don't know. As for how he lost his ability to speak, I kind of explained it in the earlier chapters, but I'll repeat it again in another update.

Rose heart 37819. Thanks for thinking the story has an interesting center, and the great suggestions.

One: I'll explain what else happened to make him depressed in a later chapter, but it is mostly the things his friends said to him.

Two: I know I have a lot of grammatical errors. I'll try to check more often for them more often, but I'm pretty sure there will be about five that will make their way into the story. As for editing the first chapters, I actually don't know how to do that yet. This is my second story (I think) and I still haven't figured everything out, but I'll google it.

Three: I agree with you. I was thinking for the next chapters to cut the paragraphs shorter. They will most likely be four sentences long.

Anyways thank you for reviewing the story! I love the constructive criticism and I do hope I get to fix most errors in later chapters


End file.
